A crypto ignition key (“CIK”) is a device or electronic key used to unlock the secure mode of crypto-equipment. Conventional crypto ignition keys provide a level of authentication prior to allowing a user access to use the equipment protected by the CIK by requiring that the CIK be read by the system and authenticated prior to operation of the protected equipment.
Conventional CIKs are held separately from the protected equipment and typically only connected to the protected equipment when the user desires to operate the protected equipment. When a user wishes to render protected equipment non-operational, the CIK is removed.
Conventional CIKs come in various shapes and sizes, but most are no larger than a traditional lock key. The combination of the small size of conventional CIKs and their being held separately from the protected equipment make them relatively easy to lose or otherwise misplace. Once a CIK is lost, the protected equipment is unusable until the CIK is found or replaced.
Conventional USB memory sticks comprise a flash memory data storage device integrated with a Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) interface. USB flash drives are typically removable and rewritable, and physically much smaller than a floppy disk, CD, or DVD. They have large storage capacities and may, for example combine allowance of up to 1 million write or erase cycles with up to a 10-year data retention cycle. Conventional USB memory sticks are used in a wide variety of ways. They may be employed for personal data transport, to transfer recovery and antivirus software to infected PCs, to carry applications so they can be run on a host computer without installation, or to backup entire databases. Some system and network administrators load them with configuration information and software used for system maintenance, troubleshooting and recovery. Bootable USB memory sticks may be used to allow launch of an operating system. Because of the breadth and value of information stored on conventional USB memory sticks, securing and limiting access to this information is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a solution to these and other related problems.